


A love worth fighting for

by RosePeddle



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePeddle/pseuds/RosePeddle
Summary: What would it look like in a world where Brendon and Sarah never met, where Dallon and Breezy were never together and Brendon fell in love with Dallon?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No offence to Sarah or Breezy I love them both, please do not hate on me for this, i do not mean this as an offensive thing against either of the two women, this is all FICTION and none of this actually happened

Hello I am Brendon Urie! And well I'm in love. Now don't freak out because love is a natural feeling that we all have... this love is just... complicated. I'm in love with a Mormon man who I am 95% sure is straight and besides even if he liked dudes he wouldn't be into me. His name, well I could tell you but I'm not sure he would like that, he is a man of many mysteries, I would love to find out more about him, but he won't let me know... Fuck it i will tell you anyways, his name is Dallon James Weekes. Saying his name feels like a million sweet rain drops falling in the middle of the hot summer. His name melts in your mouth like a fresh baked brownie, it feels so good to say and if you have ever seen him, he has looks that could kill. You might ask "how did you fall in love with Dallon?" well I don't know how does anyone fall in love. You meet a person, you get to know them, they make you laugh and smile and they make it hard for you to leave their side. Well Dallon is like that for me, he can make me laugh, smile, cry, and he is just everything you want in a person. I can definitely say that i have fallen for my best friend, my band mate, and my roommate, Dallon James Weekes. God it feels so weird to admit but god i'm so glad i finally told someone. Today we have some errands to run and then we are going to hang out and watch movies all day like we usually do. He told me he has something to tell me later, I'm nervous. I don't know why but i am, it's probably something stupid like he wants to move out or that he has a girlfriend or something like that. Why is being in love with your friend so fucking hard! Like i never imagined it being this hard, you see it all the time in the movies; Person falls in love with their friend and their friend ends up liking them back, but i'm afraid that i will not have that fairytale in my life cause i know for sure that Dallon Probably is straight and not into me. I sigh and sit down at my piano and start playing around with different chord progressions and I eventually give up trying. Everything reminds me of Dallon, even these shitty random chord progressions do. I don't know why but i mean i'm not complaining Well maybe I am but can you blame me.... I'm so confused and I need to know if he feels the same way because that is the only way my mind will be at ease, it is the only way I will be able to escape my feelings, even if he doesn't like me back i just need to know that way I know if i'm wasting my life sitting here thinking about him and only him. I rarely think about important things, my mind is consumed by him. Dallon James Weekes I don't know what you have done to me but I know that cupid shot his arrow and hit me with it because I've fallen bad and maybe one day you will fall for me... but we aren't in the movies and we aren't in a fairytale so i'm probably sitting here thinking about you and wasting my time on you: Dallon James Weekes


	2. Just Friends

We walk to the store, it was like 5 minutes down the road no need to pollute the Earth to drive a distance that only takes about 5 minutes to walk. We were walking hand in hand because you know that's what friends do, and it is a normal occurrence for us. We always walked hand in hand, it makes us both feel safe and secure. I don't remember how it happened.... it just did and it's something that has stuck and honestly I like the way our hands feel together. They fit perfectly just like two puzzle pieces and honestly that is the best feeling in the world. We get to the store and we get our groceries and other items that we probably don't really need but we thought we needed them in that moment because we're secretly 12 year olds trapped in adult bodies. We check out and the lady that was ringing us up thought that we were a couple because she said "aww you two are cute" because i think we were still holding hands. We both just blush and Dallon tells her that we're just friends and she apologized but Dallon whispered something to her and me being the child I am was too distracted with something else to notice but she giggled and nodded at whatever he said. We soon were walking back to our shared apartment and we put the groceries away. Dallon looked like he was thinking about something, I could tell because he had the adorable look on his face he always gets when he is thinking. I go into the living room and sit down on the couch and turn on the TV and put on our favorite cartoon. Dallon soon comes in and joins me and sits down next to me. I lean on him, basically cuddling him, it's another one of those things that we randomly started doing that neither of us have any objections to. God he makes it so hard not to fall for him, he's 6 feet of pure perfection. How did I get so lucky to have a friend like him... I don't know but I hope one day we can be more than friends. He pulls me closer to him and I smile, he obviously had something on his mind but I'm not sure what it was.   
"Dallon what are you thinking about?"   
He was pulled from his thoughts by my sudden question and replied, "Hm, oh I'm thinking about us"  
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean like how we're friends, like really close friends"   
"Yeah" I say with a smile  
"It's almost like we are the same person sometimes"   
"Im like a foot shorter than you how are we like the same person" I giggle  
He chuckles "You know what i meant, you dork"   
"Maybe I did maybe I didn't"   
he rolls his eyes playfully  
"anyways is that all you were thinking about?"   
"Yeah" he says and i know it was a lie there was obviously more he was thinking about but i wont force him to tell me... I know he will tell me when he is ready, he always tells me.


	3. Word of Advice for Living in a World of Love

Let me tell you something. Being in love is hard, especially if you are in love with your best friend.  
Don't fall in love if you can help it because through all my experiences it crashes and burns but fuck it feels good to be in love. Dallon and I are still in the same position we were when we first started binge watching a new tv series that we both got into. Strange how two friends can mutually like a new show and just binge watch the whole series.  
It helps when you both dont have a life to begin with. Ha that was self deprecation and I'm ok with that because I'm ok with myself.... most of the time. It was also me making playful fun of Dallon, but that's what best friends do.... I feel like i need to say that we're just friends to remind myself that we are nothing more than just friends.  
Dallon was snuggling me as much as possible, which I enjoyed, but I also found it a bit weird considering he never snuggles me this much. Sure he hugs me close on days we watch movies together on the couch, but never as close as this unless something is up. I look at him and smile, though he doesnt seem to notice.  
"Dallon?" i ask softly  
"Hmm?" he hums in response  
"are you ok?"  
"yeah Im fine.... why do you ask?"  
"No reason, you just dont seem like your usual self that's all"  
"Oh, well im fine, I just really wanted snuggles"  
"Ok dally" he buries his face in my neck i just smile. After a while dallon gets up and goes into the other room. I just stay here and continue watching cartoons while dallon does whatever it is dallon had to do.  
A while later Dallon comes back into the room and cuddles into me again.  
"Hey bren, how about we go out for dinner tonight, there's a place not to far from here.... we've been there before.... but dress slightly fancy"  
"sounds lovely dally"  
"cool" he says and snuggles into me, his head resting on my shoulder. God he's so fucking perfect, why do things in life have to be so hard. 

~small time skip~

Dallon and I are getting ready and for some reason it's taking me forever to get ready. I put on a lavender-gray colored button up and I throw on some dark blue-gray dress pants and i put on my shoes but i can't seem to get my hair the way i want it to be... oh well this will have to do, he said it was slightly fancy, i dont have to be perfect. I walk out if my room and i'm met with a shirtless dallon who was obviously looking for something and completely unaware that i was there. I look over his body but soon turn away and go back into my room. I sigh to myself and he soon comes and knocks on my door. I answer,  
"hey dally"  
"Hey Bren, you look good"  
"you're not too bad yourself"  
he blushes "Oh thank you" i smile in return.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asks  
"yeah"  
"Cool, let's go" we walk to this restaurant and i instantly recognize where we were... the place he took me after our first concert. So many good memories have been made here. Not only was this the place he took us after our first concert together but he always takes me here to celebrate important milestones. Him taking me here might mean something is going on... or he literally just wants to have dinner here, either way i don't mind. We are seated at a table in the corner with a nice view of the city street. We order our drinks and are soon left to talk.  
"So.... Uh bren i have something to tell you"  
"You can tell me anything dallon"  
"I know that i just.... god why is this so hard to fucking say"  
I just look at him, starting to get slightly worried  
"I'm gay brendon" he says after a few minutes of silence  
"aww dally" I smile "That's awesome"  
"wait.... you aren't mad or upset, or going to kick me out of the house?"  
"What no dallon, im gay too, i'd be a hypocrite if i didn't accept you. "  
dallon smiles and soon our waitress comes back with our drinks and takes our order. We talk for a little while about random things and finish our meals.  
We decide to go for a small walk after dinner and Dallon pulls me aside after a while.  
"Brendon, I have to be honest... I realy can't keep this in anymore because when I do keep it from you i feel not only like i'm lying to you but it feels like im lying to myself... you can hate me if you want but brendon... I.... I love you"


	4. Love At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter is inspired by "Love At First Sight" by The Brocecks

[...]"Brendon, I have to be honest... I really can't keep this in anymore because when I do keep it from you i feel not only like i'm lying to you but it feels like im lying to myself... you can hate me if you want but brendon... I.... I love you"   
My heart stopped when the words 'I love you' escaped Dallon's mouth. Could this be a dream, if so I hope to never wake up.  
I must have been staring in awe because Dallon's face falls before saying "Sorry.... I shouldn't have said that... I'm so stupid..."   
I can't form words at the moment and I quickly envelop him in a hug, burying my face in his chest because he's so tall. He seemed confused so I attempt to form a sentence.  
"I love you too Dallon," I managed to squeak into his chest. He pulls away to look me in the eyes.  
"Are you serious?!" he asks shocked but a sense of happiness lingering in his words.   
"Yes Dallon, I guess you could say it was love at first sight because I've been hiding my feelings for you for so long" I shyly admit, which brings a smile to Dallon's face.  
He pulls me close and we stay like that for a while, it starts to get cold out so we start heading back to the apartment. When we got inside he quickly kissed me before practically running to his room. Im left here to my own thoughts. I just sit and think about the events that happened before slowly falling asleep, though i wasn't fully asleep so I heard when Dallon came out of his room to get something from the kitchen. He must have not realized I wasn't fully asleep because he sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap, cuddling me and holding me close. I smile softly in my sleep-like state. He eventually picks me up and carries me to what I assume is my room and he lays me on the bed, but he doesn't leave me like he usually would when he carries to bed (this not being the first time he has done it) instead he lays next to me, putting his arm around me. I feel his breathing even out and I know he's asleep. I smile more before i finally fall fully asleep. 

~time skip~   
I'm woken to Dallon squirming and whining in his sleep. I gently shake him awake, to which he violently sits up and cries silently. I pull him close and he cries into my shoulder, I whisper sweet nothings to him trying to get him to calm, but to no avail he doesnt calm. So i start singing softly to him, it was the first thing i thought of, but it worked. He slowly began to calm down and buried his face into my shoulder. I smiled softly, continuing to sing softly to him.  
"hey B?" he whispers hoarsely from crying.  
"Yes Dally?"   
"Can I talk to you about my dream"   
"Of course Dallon"   
"We were on tour and well we were driving in to tour bus and we stop. After a while we got confused so we stepped out and me and you were kidnapped. We were brought to this dark place and we were tied to chairs. This guy, he came in and he was going to kill me but you sacrificed yourself to save me and i was so upset because i thought i lost you... i dont think i could ever lose you Brendon... I love you and just thinking about you being dead upsets me. I honestly thought you were gone, then you woke me up and I knew it was all going to be ok" He said smiling towards the end.  
"Dallon I love you and you will never in a million years lose me"   
"I know Brendon... which leads me to a question"  
"Ask away buddy"   
"Brendon Will you be my boyfriend?!" he asks and the cutest blush dances across his cheeks  
"Of course I will Dallon" he smiles brightly and gently kisses me, I kiss back this time, considering he is giving me a chance this time. I never want this moment to end but it unfortunately has to because breathing is something that unfortunately has to happen. He slowly pulls away, he blushes a rosy pink color.   
God damn it how can you be so in love with someone that you just started dating no more than 2 minutes ago.  
"We should go back to bed" he says and I look at the time, humming in agreement. For the rest of the night we lay in each other's arms, sleeping soundly.


End file.
